64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Cousin Chuckles
Cousin Chuckles arrives in the jungle, but is very different from Giggles and Tickles. Without any laughter, the jungle becomes very quiet and the animals are bored without any tricks. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is very tired after having a long day at school. She mentions about doing activities until getting bored. Story Giggles and Tickles are having fun by playing tricks on the animals. Soon, the parrots are having an announcement that another monkey is arriving in the jungle. That monkey is very different than the other two. He is very serious and he does not like jokes that much. The next day, the animals got bored without any tricks, even Chuckles himself. He is suggested to visit Doctor Gordon. Doctor Gordon gives him a book about how to do real laugh. He started reading the book given by Doctor Gordon. The animals are still bored and are waiting for a surprise. Chuckles started playing tricks to the other animals and everyone started laughing. The monkeys have made the greatest tricks in the jungle, having their cousin getting in to funny lessons. Moral Ending Lucy wondered if there would be lessons about laughter at school tomorrow. Lucy also learned that laughter is also a good medicine to those feeling bored. First Appearances * Cousin Chuckles the Monkey Gallery Ep 43 2.jpg Ep 43 3.jpg Ep 43 4.jpg Ep 43 5.jpg Ep 43 6.jpg Ep 43 7.jpg Ep 43 8.jpg Ep 43 9.jpg Ep 43 10.jpg Ep 43 11.jpg Ep 43 12.jpg Ep 43 13.jpg Ep 43 14.jpg Ep 43 15.jpg Ep 43 16.jpg Ep 43 17.jpg Ep 43 18.jpg Ep 43 19.jpg Ep 43 20.jpg Ep 43 21.jpg Ep 43 22.jpg Ep 43 23.jpg Ep 43 24.jpg Ep 43 25.jpg Ep 43 26.jpg Ep 43 27.jpg Ep 43 28.jpg Ep 43 29.jpg Ep 43 30.jpg Ep 43 31.jpg Ep 43 32.jpg Ep 43 33.jpg Ep 43 34.jpg Ep 43 35.jpg Ep 43 36.jpg Ep 43 37.jpg Ep 43 38.jpg Ep 43 39.jpg Ep 43 40.jpg Ep 43 41.jpg Ep 43 42.jpg Ep 43 43.jpg Ep 43 44.jpg Ep 43 45.jpg Ep 43 46.jpg Ep 43 47.jpg Ep 43 48.jpg Ep 43 49.jpg Ep 43 50.jpg Ep 43 51.jpg Ep 43 52.jpg Ep 43 53.jpg Ep 43 54.jpg Ep 43 55.jpg Ep 43 56.jpg Ep 43 57.jpg Ep 43 58.jpg Ep 43 59.jpg Ep 43 60.jpg Ep 43 61.jpg Ep 43 62.jpg Ep 43 63.jpg Ep 43 64.jpg Ep 43 65.jpg Ep 43 66.jpg Ep 43 67.jpg Ep 43 68.jpg Ep 43 69.jpg Ep 43 70.jpg Ep 43 71.jpg Ep 43 72.jpg Ep 43 73.jpg Ep 43 74.jpg Chuckles.jpg Ep 43 75.jpg Ep 43 76.jpg Ep 43 77.jpg Ep 43 78.jpg Ep 43 79.jpg Ep 43 80.jpg Ep 43 81.jpg Ep 43 82.jpg Ep 43 83.jpg Ep 43 84.jpg Ep 43 85.jpg Ep 43 86.jpg Ep 43 87.jpg Ep 43 88.jpg Ep 43 89.jpg Video Trivia * The quote "Animals, birds, and insects" is a reference from Episode 31. It is said by Chuckles near the end of the story. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Giggles and Tickles told the story